wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaran/Diary
Diary Info This is a page where I will add the Diary's of Zaran as they get written. She does not write that much at all but when she feels the need to she does. The non bold text is what she has written, the bold text is other information relating to the entry. First Entry – Relationships. Trust and Cheats. She sat up in one of the trees in Terokkar Forest overlooking the city of Shattrath with a book in her hands still sealed in its wrapping. The black haired young woman slowly unwraps the book and get a pen out of her bag. She opens the book and writes on the first page. So I guess I should be keeping a diary of all the new things that have happened to me lately. Heck since I started sneaking back into Stormwind, after moving to Shattrath, after the whole “She is a Warlock! Burn her!” thing that happened almost eight moths ago now that resulted in me getting kicked out of Stormwind, my life has changed a lot. I met with other Warlocks who freely walk around Stormwind, some with Felguards in tow! I met with a Warlock called Melfeena who has turned into a very good friend over the last few months. I have also met with a Draenei Shaman called Selwan who is one of the most curious people I have ever met. Well the Draenei have only been in our world for a few months and are still learning our ways I suppose. Nadinė a human Paladin who seems rather distant most of the time but seems to be an alright person over all. Xeno, what to say about Xeno. Cool headed one hundred percent relaxed all the time. Lini is another cool minded person. I guess that helps when you are Melfeena’s Wife. Well my focus of what I am writing is about another Warlock called Alyssea. It all started when we started talking one night in Stormwind just chatting about our lives in general. We got onto the topic of relationships and at the time I had never had one. It was something she said to me that night, “You have to take your chances or let them slip.”, must have got me thinking. The next few days we bumped into each other and kept chatting we found a nice place to chat alone out of the way inside Stormwind. We got talking about chances again and some how I ended up kissing her. The next few days where, at the time, a lot of fun for me. Trying new things and seeing new places that Alyssea took me to be alone with. “You will always remember your first time.” Is the one quote I remember well from that day hidden deep within in the Jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. Yea she was right I will remember it, for the wrong reasons now. We carried on meeting until recently when Alyssea seemed to vanish. I just guessed she was busy at the time with work and what so I went about my daily business as always. Making clothes and picking herbs. As a tailor I need the fel energies of Shadowmoon Valley to infuse my Shadowcloth with so I can go about making powerful clothing for Shadow magic users. From Shattrath I normally fly there on my trusted Gryphon right over the Skethyl Mountains… Now I went up there once with Alyssea so she knew I knew about the area… As I fly innocently over heading into Shadowmoon I see two people by the lower lake and could not make out who they where so I flew a bit closer. That could now be classed as a good move or a bad move. As I got closer I almost instantly recognised Alyssea and some other woman who I now believe to be Gilraen from our Guild. Needless to say this shocked me so I flew off without being noticed. The next day I was in Stormwind I was sitting by the moonwell in the park of Stormwind when Melfeena found me. Darn was that a good sight. After some talking I found out the Alyssea did this slut act a lot and even pulled it on Melfeena once. After finding another peaceful area to sit and talk Melfeena helped me get my act together and this is what has made me write this diary. I figure if I write things down I can get them out of my head… She then closed the book and put the pen and book in her bag. Stood up and called her Gryphon and flew back off into Shattrath.